


A Menace

by Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Allen goes evil, Cross Pays, Gen, Poker, may be ooc, oh well it's silly~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7
Summary: What do you think would happen if Cross came face to face with Allen in a game of poker? Well here's what I think would happen. It's time Cross realizes that he has truly created a menace that is Allen Walker...Mako's 101 understanding to her writing format...bold-dialogue. italics-dreams/thoughts/memories. bold+italics-letters/emails/quotes from others/dialogue in dreams(memories)...take note this is all based on the context of the story. I'll be sure to write reminders in all stories I put on here.





	A Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: What happens when Cross is forced into a game of poker with his disciple Allen Walker? This game will show who truly is the master. A once in a thought One shot story that I came up with while talking to my friend Angel of Fate. I don't own DGM Hope you enjoy~

_3rd P.O.V_

It was a typical day at the Order.  We find one Cross Marian lounging about, drinking his wine. It doesn't taste as good since he doesn't have a woman to drink with, which was quite the shame.  He always felt great when he was drinking with a beautiful woman by his side.  Sadly there was no such.

General Kloud was off on a mission, and the other female members here at headquarters were warned mercilessly to avoid him as if he had the plague.  It was bad enough that he's been confined to the Order yet again.  The red haired general despised Komui for his rightful paranoia.

With the fear of him disappearing, Komui and Reever made sure that this time they took every precaution.  Robots and  around the clock guards watching his every move, Doors heavily locked, Hevlaska even confiscating both of his anti-akuma weapons ect ect... It left him little to do.

So all he can do is drink, flirt with what women  he could find here and somehow give Allen his newest set of unforgiving debts.  Speaking of which, it was time for Marian to take a stroll and torture his little apprentice.  

He strolls along to find his favorite idiot, but it was rather surprising.  As the white haired teen was in the dining area, playing and winning a game of cards against the vampire exorcist Krory. Alongside him was the hammer wielding Lavi, the grouchy girly looking samurai Kanda and even sister complex scientist  Komui.

All 4 stupid men are in their boxers. Of course all of the money, clothes and anything else they gambled away were in Allen's pile of treasure. Marian Cross could only stare at the four sniveling men. **"What the hell?"** Allen smiles innocently at his master, practically sparkling.

To be honest Cross wasn't the only one who had been surprised.  After all...it wasn't too often that Allen revealed his dark side.  Especially at the Order.  **"Hello master. Would you like to play a game with me?"**

The general exorcist in question chuckles, thinking to himself.  ' _Hehe...the unlucky idiot is actually winning, I was wondering how he was able to pay off so many of my debts in a short amount of time.'_ He smirks down at the boy.  **"Sorry brat not interested."** Our red haired womanizer begins to walk away.

But finds himself pausing to hear a series of scoffing remarks.  Everyone knew Marian was a man of pride...In one way or another the people here at headquarters  were all annoyed or offended by the general exorcist. 

Komui especially.  There was no way Kanda, Lavi nor Krory would let the egotistical man walk away unscathed.  And they knew the perfect way for him to suffer.  Each of them offered a little remark.

**"Tch coward."** -Kanda

**"Haha He's terrified of the beansprout~ A true man would play til the end"** -Lavi

**"Perhaps he doesn't know how to do anything else then drink and flirt?"** -Krory

**"What's the matter Cross? Afraid to face your pupil?"** -Komui

They insulted his pride. Hooking him in as he finds himself growing annoyed.  _'How dare they think I'm inferior?  I'll prove them wrong._ '  He turns around to face his still innocent looking student.

_'This will be easy. There's no way the kid will beat me.'_ Cross despite his appearances has been known to be quite the manipulating trickster.  He was sure he could handle one game of poker.

   **"I just changed my mind...I'll play a game. Brat, shuffle and deal."** Our white haired exorcist with the cursed scar on his eye smiles even more...as he expertly shuffles and gives out the cards.

The soon to be intense battle ensues...Surprisingly Cross fairs pretty well at first. But only because Allen went easy...he wanted his master to get cocky. Deep inside Allen is grateful for all the crap he went through with his three years with the alcoholic man.  But it was only for this moment. To play this game of poker...

He's been trained to pay off hoards of debts within a night all by gambling. Dealing time and time again with angry debt collectors who made it their goal to take every scrap of money out of Allen's itty bitty pockets.

Revenge would be sweet...he'd make it last as long as possible.   Round by round Allen managed to humiliate Cross, Like with fishing, he would let Cross take the bait of victory, just for Allen to win the next round.   Reeling his foolish master. Like everyone else who ever came across Walker in a poker game, he cheated.

They all knew it, but they couldn't call him on it, and for multiple reasons.  For 1, Cross as well as everyone was trying to cheat...but it wasn't enough to stop Allen so to tell him off would only dig themselves further into a hole.

And for 2...to make such a statement they had to actually see him and catch him in the act...of which was impossible.  Allen was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a black tank top, without his gloves or a pair of shoes.  As he was training with his friends before playing cards.

Timcanpy was sitting on top of Allen's snow white hair, far away from his hands. There was no explanation for it.  Normally in his usual long sleeved exorcist uniform you can say that he hid cards in his sleeves.

But that just was not the case.  Allen Walker beamed at his co-players, making each and every single one of the grown men pale. **"Call...Royal straight flush~"** All of them groan throwing their cards in the air.  It was obvious that Allen officially owned them.

It was the ultimate defeat...As everyone, one by one approached the group and watched their performance. Friends laughing at the poor stripped victims of Allen Walker's demonic ruthlessness.  The revenge that Allen has craved for all these years.  There was  only  one thing to say to Cross as he stares dumbfounded at his student…

**"Cross you've truly created a Monster...A Menace…."**

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: It's hard to believe that I have been typing for about 7 years now. It's crazy, especially when this was one of the first ones I did as a show of independent inspiration. I feel kinda proud, but also embarrassed as I was editing and adding so much to this one shot. I made so many mistakes!
> 
> Oh well, guys if you enjoy this please feel free to show your support with a comment or kudos or hit thingies...I really don't know the mechanics of this site too well lol. I accidentally by habit said in the first one shot posted(fav/follow/review) so uh...the equivalent of that I guess haha. Tchao for now.


End file.
